


The First Day Home

by Neko_ryn



Series: Unconventional [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Basically SVT adopting two girls, Deaf Character, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: All of the household has been looking forward to the day they bring their adoptive daughters home, and when that they finally came, they couldn't hide their excitement.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Series: Unconventional [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The First Day Home

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally here! I have been working on this idea for ages! It is going to be a casual series made mostly of one-shots and short fics. It won't have a set update date, but to compensate for that, you can request away to your hearts content! I would also like to point out there will be a special series of Hansol as a professional youtuber, so look forward to that as he tells us more adventures that happen in this unconventional household!

“Hansol, leave that camera and come help in the kitchen!” Mingyu yelled from the kitchen of their first flat.

The flat was bustling with life. The ten of them were nervously preparing for the arrival of their soon to be adoptive daughters. Mingyu and Jihoon were in charge of all the food, and Jisoo and Wonwoo were assisting them. Minghao was in charge of leading the rest of them into decorating the flat and making sure everything in the girls’ room was ready. Hansol was in charge of documenting everything and moral support.

“But if I do it who’s gonna record everything?” Hansol lamented, trying to get the pity of his tallest partner. “Also you really don’t want me in the kitchen.”

“Yeah Mingyu, let him record,” Jihoon scolded softly as he passed some dishes to Jisoo who took them to the table.

“Thank you, that’s why you’re my favorite.” Hansol smiled, zooming in on Jihoon scoffing.

“Am I your favorite too?” Soonyoung asked, popping in from the side and covering the view with his face. Hansol chuckled as he moved the camera away so they were both in the frame, and he pressed a kiss to Soonyoung’s cheek.

“Of course!”

“You’re only doing this for the viewers,” Wonwoo said as he passed next to them, flashing a quick peace sign at the camera before putting plates on the table.

“Hey! They’re all as excited as we are to have the girls home!” Hansol chuckled as he turned again to continue filming the rest.

Minghao was instructing Seokmin and Junhui how to place some colorful banners on the wall. Meanwhile, Soonyoung and Chan stuck letters to the wall to spell the girls’ initials, since they didn’t have that much space. Hansol walked closer to them and shot their faces as they discussed what would be the best arrangement. Then he made a really extreme closeup to Minghao’s face, who laughed nervously at him.

“What are you doing?” He chuckled, pushing Hansol again.

“How do you think the other three are doing right now?” Hansol asked instead, smiling as Minghao adjusted his glasses.

“Seungkwannie is probably freaking out.” Chan laughed, struggling to make a letter stick to the wall.

“I don’t doubt it one bit,” Junhui laughed as well.

* * *

“Okay, Cheollie, how are you feeling?” Jeonghan pointed the camera at Seungcheol, who had his eyes set on the road as they drove to the adoption center.

“I’m very excited! If only the traffic wasn’t this bad everything would be perfect.” Seungcheol smiled, glancing at the camera for just a moment.

“True.” Jeonghan chuckled and turned backwards to look at Seungkwan. “How are you feeling Kwannie?”

“Hannie-hyung do you really have to record all of this?” Seungkwan grumbled, hands grasping his pants tightly. He looked a bit uncomfortable stuck between the two car seats.

“I promised Sollie I would, so how are you doing?” Jeonghan smiled when he heard Seungkwan sigh and give in to his questions.

“I’m really nervous,” Seungkwan muttered, pursing his lips. “What if we’re not doing the right thing?”

“This is like, way too late to be having second thoughts.” Seungcheol chuckled, but looked through the rear-view mirror and smiled at his partner. “Everything’s gonna go well, trust yourself Kwannie.”

They discussed a few things about what was left of the adoption process on their way there. Seungkwan exchanged a few messages with the rest of the men at home to make sure they weren’t missing anything that they could get on their way home. For the most part, Seungcheol was trying not to yell at the bad drivers, Jeonghan was trying to film, and Seungkwan was trying not to start screaming out of nervousness.

When they arrived, Jeonghan turned the camera off and Seungcheol helped Seungkwan out of the car. They still had to sign a couple more papers and then the girls could go home with them. Seungkwan was pretty certain he was going to cry. Jeonghan noticed this and held his hand all the way to the door, where he let go at Seungkwan’s petition.

Seungcheol walked off to administration to work on what was left of the process, and Jeonghan and Seungkwan were guided by a caretaker to the playroom. They waited outside on the hallway, but as soon as Jeonghan saw Jieun running towards them, he crouched and opened his arms to pick her up. Jieun laughed softly.

Eunyeong approached them shyly, walking behind the caretaker still. She liked all thirteen of them, but she just wasn’t as open as her sister. Seungkwan let her take her time and crouched on the floor to greet her. He was very careful with her, uncertain if she had slept well or at all. Once she was closer, she grabbed Seungkwan’s hand, and he smiled.

“Did you sleep well Eunyeongie?” Seungkwan asked, and she nodded. “How is your body today? Does it hurt?” 

“Just a little bit,” Eunyeong clarified, smiling when Seungkwan smiled at her.

“Good, then can I get a hug?” Seungkwan asked. Eunyeong nodded excitedly before giving Seungkwan a hug. 

She was so small and cute and it was so hard to not lose his cool. As soon as Seungcheol was out of the office, they would become their daughters. Of course, there was still the trial period while they lived at home, but just the fact that they would be living together soon made Seungkwan’s heart soar with happiness.

“Pick me up, please.” She muttered, extending her arms so Seungkwan would pick her up.

“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll put you down, okay?” Seungkwan picked her up as soon as Eunyeong nodded.

The caretaker guided them back to the reception, where Seungcheol was waiting for them with papers in hand. He had finished signing everything. Seungkwan once again had to keep himself from jumping in joy, and instead approached his partner so Eunyeong and Jieun could greet him. The girls seemed delighted to see him, and Jieun immediately requested to be carried by him.

“Jieun-ah, you break my heart,” Jeonghan said jokingly as he transferred the girl to Seuncheol’s arms.

“We should get home now,” Seungcheol said with a smile, making funny faces at Jieun. 

They wrapped things up and put the girls in their respective car seats. Seungkwan looked delighted sitting between the two girls, who stared out the windows fascinated. Jeonghan turned on the camera again and contorted his body so he could film the back seat. He filmed Seungkwan acting like a fool for the girls’ entertainment before catching Jieun’s attention.

“Jieun-ah, are you hungry?” Jeonghan asked as he signed ‘hungry’ for her.

With the permission of the caretakers, they had begun teaching some basic signs to Jieun so she could communicate better. As soon as they had known of Jieun’s hearing problems they had all begun taking Korean Sign Language classes and teaching her some signs until they could formally start her on classes. Jieun signed back the word hungry and Jeonghan smiled.

“I’m hungry too!” Eunyeong intervened. She seemed to feel a little less shy now that they were alone in the car.

“Me too!” Seungkwan contributed, following his now daughters.

“Hmm good!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “Mingyu-appa and Jihoon-appa prepared really, really delicious food today.”

Seungcheol spared a glance through the rearview mirror and smiled. His heart felt so full at the sight, and he still couldn’t believe that he now had two beautiful daughters. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, and that they would have a lot of challenges from then on, but his relationship had been nothing but unconventional from the start. He knew he could do it, they all could.

* * *

The dishes were all served on the table and the decorations had finally stuck to the wall. Everyone was trying their best to hide in the apartment that was certainly not made for ten people while simultaneously trying to not pop the balloons on accident. Jeonghan had sent them a message revealing that they were about to get home, and chaos had ensued right after as they tried to finish in a hurry. Now, the flat was completely silent.

The lock of the door clicked open and Jeonghan walked in covering Jieun’s eyes while Seungkwan covered Eunyeong’s. Seungcheol counted to three with his fingers and all at once they uncovered the girls’ eyes and everyone jumped out to yell surprise. The girls screamed back in surprise and Jieun clapped her hands together. Everyone took turns to greet them so as to not overwhelm them too much.

Both of the girls knew all of their adoptive parents. They had taken turns visiting the adoption center and introducing themselves to the girls. The adoption process had been incredibly long, almost going on for a year as there were a lot of them, but it had been worth it so much. The girls had turned five (in Korean age) throughout the process, but at least now they would get to spend their birthdays all together as a family.

Jieun kept demanding hugs until eventually Minghao picked her up, while Mingyu took Eunyeong’s hand softly and guided her to the table. With how much everyone wanted to be the ones taking care of them, it was a given that affection would never be lacking. So, after sitting the girls at the front of the table, they played rock paper scissors to decide who would get to sit next to them and make it fair. Seokmin and Jisoo won.

“Unfair!” Junhui complained.

“Rock-paper-scissors is literally the fairest game of them all.” Jihoon scoffed.

“Eunyeong-ie, Jieun-ah, how was the car ride?” Mingyu asked, completely ignoring the other too, and signing the word car to help Jieun understand the question better.

“Good!” Eunyeong raised both her arms. Jieun also raised her arms and laughed with her sister.

“They both said they were really hungry, and frankly I am too,” Seungcheol smiled from the other side of the table. He, Jeonghan and Seungkwan had already spent time with the girls so they had no right to sit close. “Can we eat now?”

“Let’s dig in!” Soonyoung exclaimed without waiting for anyone and serving his own plate.

“He is forbidden from teaching anything to the girls,” Seungkwan muttered, frowning slightly while everyone else laughed.

They ate until they couldn’t anymore, and afterwards they gave the girls a tour through the three apartments. They were incredibly fascinated by all of the equipment in the studio at Jihoon’s flat. At last, they brought the girls to their room. The room was in the first flat, where they had had the party. They had thought about giving each of the girls one room at first, but they were still too young and the caretakers had advised them to let them stay together for now.

Minghao and Mingyu had spent a long time decorating the room, painting it like a sunflower field, it was beautiful. Jisoo had suggested sticking glowing stars on the ceiling, and everyone had readily agreed as it would probably comfort the girls at night. Each of them had their own wardrobe and toy bin as well. They had gone shopping together, but had agreed to not buy too much and take the girls instead so they could choose what they liked.

Still, the girls seemed fascinated by the fact that they now had their own room. Eunyeong immediately got on top of her bed, which had a safety railing so she wouldn’t roll off at night. Jieun went to explore the toy bins, pulling out a big teddy bear that was about half her size. It was about to be bedtime for them, though, so they needed to start getting them ready. They weren’t going to start kindergarten until about a month later, but they needed to get them used to a certain schedule.

“Okay, shower time!” Jisoo said, getting everyone’s attention. “Eunyeong-ah, who do you want to shower with?” She seemed to consider all of them carefully before pointing at Chan.

“Chan-appa? Seriously?” Wonwoo complained half heartedly.

“Hey!” Chan frowned, pursing his lips. “I can do a good job too.”

“You sure can,” Wonwoo chuckled, grabbing his cheeks to give him a peck. “Come, I’ll help you.” Chan nodded, blushing ever so slightly. “Come Eunyeong-ah!”

Eunyeong got off her bed and walked towards Chan and Wonwoo, who held her hands and walked her down to the second apartment so they could use the bathroom. Everyone else looked expectantly at Jieun. Jeonghan crouched down so she could both read his lips and hear him a little bit better. They would need to get her hearing aids soon.

“Who do you want to shower with, Jieun-ah?” Jeonghan asked again, smiling softly. 

She considered it for all of two seconds before pointing to Junhui, who looked the most nervous among them, and demanded to be picked up. Everyone broke laughing when Junhui pointed to himself in complete surprise. He picked Jieun up carefully and begged at the others with his eyes. He was too scared to shower her by himself.

“I’ll help!” Soonyoung immediately offered himself and pushed Junhui softly towards the bathroom before anyone could say anything else.

“Okay, everyone else let’s help put the dishes away while the girls shower.” Seungcheol clapped his hands.

They washed all of the dishes and put away the decorations while the girls took a shower. Seungkwan commented offhandedly how they needed to get an appointment with a hearing specialist to get Jieun fit for her hearing aids. Jisoo promised to make the appointment, as he had been the one to make the appointments with Eunyeong’s physical therapist as well. They were nervous about forgetting something, but they were so good at covering for each other that they didn’t have to worry too much.

“Ah, Chan and Wonwoo forgot the pajamas, I’ll be right back.” Minghao said as he finished cleaning the table, putting the cloth away.

By 7:20, the girls were each on their bed. They liked to sleep together, but Jieun was aware that sometimes Eunyeong became more sensitive at night and it could hurt her if Jieun accidentally hit her while sleeping. The parents that weren’t staying at that apartment bid their goodnights to the girls before leaving for their own flats. All except for Jihoon and Seokmin, who were carrying a guitar and a storybook respectively.

“I’m gonna read them a story,” Seokmin clarified as he walked into the room. Jihoon followed.

“I’m gonna provide ambience music as requested,” Mingyu, Seungkwan and Seungcheol chuckled, but Jihoon was dead serious.

Seokmin read them a story about a baby bird that was scared about learning to fly. He sat very close to Jieun so she could hear better, and explained how the little birds had gotten too big for the next and needed to learn to fly. The youngest bird was very scared at first. But eventually, with support from its family, it too learned to fly and joined them in the sky. Jihoon played soft notes, leaning against the door, lulling the girls to sleep.

Eventually, when Seokmin raised his eyes from the book, he noticed that both girls were fast asleep. He and Jihoon tiptoed out of the room, and found Seungkwan, Seungcheol and Mingyu conversing amongst themselves in the living room. The three of them raised their eyes as soon as they noticed Seokmin and Jihoon approaching.

“Are they asleep?” Seungkwan asked.

“Like logs,” Seokmin nodded, plopping himself next to Seuncheol and hugging his arm. “Jihoon’s music made me sleepy too.”

“You should go to sleep then.” Mingyu joked, sticking out his tongue at Seokmin’s frown.

“Not before all of you give me a kiss.” He retorted, pursing his lips and waiting until Seungcheol grabbed his face and kissed him soundly, making Seokmin laugh. He then stood up and went to kiss Seungkwan and Mingyu. “Okay then, I can go to sleep peacefully. Let 's go Jihoon-hyung.”

“You don’t want kisses hyung?” Seungkwan asked, half mockingly.

“Not today, thank you very much.” Jihoon smiled sincerely, and Seungkwan smiled back at him, respecting the boundary Jihoon had set for that day. “Good night, I love you.”

“I also love you.” Seokmin added quickly before grabbing Jihoon’s hand.

“We love you too.” Seungcheol, Mingyu and Seungkwan said, a little off.

They prepared for bed too. Mingyu found Seungkwan lingering at the girls’ door, watching them. He kept tapping his fingers against his leg. Mingyu grabbed his hand softly and pulled him away towards their bedroom. Seungcheol was already in bed waiting for them. Mingyu let Seungkwan crawl to the middle of the bed before lying down and wrapping up around him.

“Stop worrying so much Kwan-ah,” Mingyu muttered. Seungcheol nodded in front of him and propped himself up to give them both a kiss on their temple.

“We can be good parents right?” Seungkwan asked, insecurities flooding them.

“Of course we can,” Seungcheol chuckled. “Especially you, you’re a Kindergarten teacher for special needs children. There’s no one better than you to be a father to these girls.”

“Right,” Seungkwan nodded, seemingly convinced for now. “I love you two, and also the other ten that are somewhere out there.” Seuncheol and Mingyu chuckled, before saying ‘I love you’ back.

It was quite early still, but the day had been a tiring and exciting one, so sleep took them easily. A few hours later, Eunyeong woke Mingyu up saying she was too scared to go to the restroom alone, and despite the scare she gave Mingyu, he gladly accompanied her to the restroom before putting her back to sleep. They had a long way to go, but they knew things would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media! I love making friends!  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
